Starting Over
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: After taking a job as The RLS Legacy's Map/Chart maker, Jane's life changes in ways she never thought possible as she finds herself falling for the Ship's Captain. With Amelia's help, she will over come the trauma of her past. But the day comes when her past comes back to haunt her, will she be able to over come it as well? This Fanfic is based off a AMV made by TheNamelessDoll.
1. Chapter 1

After being released from the hospital, Jane headed straight for home, it was going to be a long walk but she didn't mind, she could use the fresh air after being in recovery for three days. She had just turned a corner when a carriage pulled up behind her.

"Jane."

The woman flinched at the unexpected voice, she was quite jumpy, she had always been like that when coming out of any hospital.

"Jane?"

Having recognized the voice, she turned and saw her long time friend Dr. Delbert Doppler. She managed a small smile when he approached from the carriage.

He took her hand in his, a worried look on his dog like face. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, I was swamped at work."

"It's quite alright, Delbert."

"No, it's not. He hurt you again, didn't he?"

Her silence was his answer.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "You can't keep going back to him, he'll hurt you again. Possibly kill you."

"I know I'm leaving him. There's a ship at the space port in need of a Map Maker, some one who can make charts upon finding new worlds." Jane replied.

"That's great, but what about him? You know that he won't let you leave."

"He won't be there, the neighbors called the police," Jane tried not to shiver at the memory. "When the police arrive, he fought and… killed one of them."

Doppler wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently. "Where is he now?"

"If I had to guess; on his way to an off world prison." She replied softly.

"Good," He commented before letting her go. "Come, I'll take you home and help you pack."

Jane smiled again before following the good Doctor toward the carriage.

X X X

The door to the two story English Cottage opened with an eerie high pitched squeak, the sparse light from the windows have the interior of the house an oddly haunted look and feeling.

Jane steeled herself before stepping inside, she walked over to the table and righted a knocked over chair.

"_You're insufferable! Why can't you see that this job could benefit the both of us? More money will come in; we can buy a house with a larger yard."_

"_Both of us?! I don't see how this could benefit me, it benefits you. You're not going, Jane. I forbid it!"_

Jane shook her head to rid herself of the memory before heading upstairs, Delbert not far behind her.

The stairs creaked as she made her way to the second floor landing.

"_Let go, you're hurting me!"_

_A resounding slap soon followed._

Jane paused at the stop of the stairs; her heart all but skipped a beat when she spottedsmall pool of dried blood, seeing it caused the healed wound on her side to throb a little.

"_I-I'm sorry. I didn't- No, Thrax, Please!"_

Jane flinched at the sound of a thud that she could only hear.

Doppler watched her in concerned silence, he knew what she was looking back, he could smell the dried blood.

She forced herself to continue walking; she walked past the dried stain without glancing down at it. She swallowed before entering the bed room; she paused again, taking in her surroundings. So many memories; good and bad.

She closed her eyes when she heard phantom moans, followed the sound of a creaking bed.

She shook her head to disperse the memory. She headed straight for her suitcase and started packing in silence, but as she packed more memories continued to surface.

"_Hmm, you look so good in that, baby. I can't to take it off you."_

_A giggle. "Try not to rip it this time."_

"_I can make so promises."_

_The bed creaked as Thrax gently pushed Jane onto the bed, he slipped a hand under the garment and hooked around on her panties then processed to pull them down her legs, the lace undies dropped to the floor. He then placed a hand on her sex, his thumb entering her slightly, causing her to mewl softly, hips twitching._

"_You're so warm, baby. And so eager."_

Jane shut the suitcase to cut off a phantom moan.

"Are you ready?" Doppler asked, cutting the silence.

Jane was about to say yes when she realized she didn't have any where to go, she couldn't stay at an inn, she was broke.

Doppler seemed to sense this because he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Jane. You can stay with me."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Thank you, Delbert. But I couldn't want to intrude."

He waved away her comment. "Oh, nonsense. Besides, I could use the company." He replied with a small smile.

Jane chuckled softly. "Very well, if you insist. Oh! I almost forgot."

She walked over to the desk at the far corner of the room and paused upon seeing the claw marks left by Thrax during a heated night of passion. She pushed the memory aside as she opened a side drawer and pulled out a small case where she kept all her writing and drawing supplies.

"I'm going to need this." She smiled before closing the drawer.

Doppler approached the bed and took hold of Jane's suit case. "I'll take this down to the carriage." He offered.

Jane smiled softly. "Thank you, Delbert."

"My pleasure, Jane."

As she listened to his departing footsteps, her green gaze spotted a scorched claw mark on the side of the dresser left by Thrax during one of their fights. Only this particular ended with them making heated love on the desk thus the claw marks engraved on it.

She heaved a sigh as she placed the small case under one arm upon reaching the bed room door. She turned back around for last look before closing the door on the ghosts that lived there.

X X X

Doppler looked up at the sound of ripping paper; Jane was sitting in an arm chair near the fire place going through her notebook and note pads. It was hard to read her expression as she combed through them, having just ripped a pad out, she looked at it for a moment, closed here eyes and crumbled it before tossing the ball into the fire. He didn't have to guess why she was doing this and he didn't question her about it. Ripping out drawings of her Ex and tossing them into the flames was her way of saying good bye and moving on.

He glanced at her tea resting on its coaster on a side table next to the chair; she had hardly touched since he gave it to her. He wasn't going to complain, he simply let her be.

Jane tossed another crumbled drawing into the fire; she set the now blank note pad on the side table before taking a sip from her tea.

"This is good." She commented.

"It's Chamomile with a little honey mixed it." Doppler replied.

"I think I'll start added honey in my tea from now on."

Doppler smiled. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you know the name of the ship you'll be boarding?"

"Yes," She replied distractedly as she went through another note pad. "The Legacy I believe."

Doppler nearly choked on his tea. "_The_ RLS Legacy."

Jane looked up a little confused by his reaction. "Yes, why?"

"I'm going on that same ship as well. But as its Astronomy Consultant."

"That's great!" She smiled before turning her attention back to the second note pad.

"We can board the ship together if you wish."

"I'd like that, thank you." She turned a pad and paused when she came upon a drawing that she was particularly fond of.

It was a profile drawing of Thrax; he wasn't doing anything in the picture. He was simply calm and gazing out the window, his hand folded behind his back.

She smiled softly, remembering the morning she had drawn it. She had been sitting in her favorite arm chair; the son had just started to rise, slowly filtering through the open window. A moment later, Thrax in all his glory filled the once empty space, the moment was simply to perfect to let it pass by. She drew him as he stood by the window.

Now that she was looking at it, she didn't have the heart to rid herself of it, she lightly traced picture with a finger before closing the note pad.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late," Doppler commented as she checked the time. "We need to rest up, the ship leaves in two days time."

He rose from his chair and approached Jane. "I'll show you to your room." He held out his hand for her to take.

Jane smiled a little before taking it. "Always the gentlemen."

He smiled as well then helped her stand.

"Born and raised." He replied before leading her out of the room and up the stairs.

X X X

The two days past by like a blur and without an incident of any kind; both Jane and Delbert were packed and ready to leave for the Space Port. Jane was in her room looking at herself in the mirror; she was wearing her yellow dress. She only wore in on certain occasions and this definitely qualified as one.

A knock on her bed room sounded making her jump a little.

"Jane?" It was Delbert; his voice was slightly muffled because of the closed door. "The carriage is pack and ready to leave."

"Thank you, Delbert. I'll be right down." She replied.

"Very well, I'll meet you down stairs." He told her before walking away.

After she could no longer hear his footsteps, she turned back to the full length mirror. She gasped loudly when she saw Thrax standing behind her, a malicious grin on his face. She spun around and found nothing, the room was empty, no one but her was in the room. She looked back at the mirror and saw only her ashen face looking back at her.

_He's gone. _She told herself. _He's gone and he's not coming back._

She repeated this several times before turning away from the mirror and headed straight for the bed room door.

X X X

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caught Dr. Delbert Doppler's attention; he looked and for a moment he couldn't breathe. Jane looked so beautiful in the yellow dress. He quickly closed his mouth when he realized he was gawking at her. He cleared his throat before meeting her at the bottom step.

"You look stunning, Jane," He said, smiling a little at her blush. "Shall we be off?"

Like so many times before, he held out his hand for her to take, he gave her gloved hand a gentle squeeze when she took it.

"After you, dear Doctor."

Delbert couldn't help but smile at her before walking her to the front door. Once they crossed the threshold, they would begin their adventure. An adventure that would no doubt chance their lives; for better for worse they would simply have to wait and see what fate had in store for them.

**((A/N: This fanfic is based of an amazing and beautiful AMV done by TheNamelessDoll. After watching it, it inspired me to write a fanfic about it and here it is. I hope you enjoy reading this new fanfic. Read and please leave a review. I do not own Treasure Planet, Tarzan, or Osmosis Jones. I only own this three way crossover fanfic.))**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you planning on going deep sea fishing the next time we make port?" Jane asked as they stepped out of the transport.

"This suit isn't exactly made for deep sea-" Doppler paused when he saw the look on Jane's face. "Ah, you were making a joke."

Jane chuckled softly. "I still have my sense of humor, doctor."

"Hmm, good to know. We should probably find the ship before it sets sail without us."

"That would prove to counter productive to what we are doing." She commented.

"Agreed."

X X X

"The ship you're looking for is at the far end of the dock." Rumbled a four armed dock worker before walking away, carrying a large wooden crate.

"Thank you, sir." Doppler replied before the dock worker was out of ear shot.

After being pointed in the right direction, the pair continued down the busy street, it didn't take them long to find the ship and they simply stopped to stare in awe at its beauty.

"Well," Doppler coughed after a full minute past. "We can't stand here and gawk at it all day."

Jane nodded silently before following him up the ramp and onto the deck of the ship itself. She once again found herself looking around, taking it all in.

"I believe you are on the wrong ship."

Jane looked around for the source of the voice, after a moment her gaze found a stern looking woman standing at the helm above her.

"I'm sorry?" Jane asked.

"I believe you are on the wrong ship." The woman repeated.

"I-" Jane started to say.

"Actually, Captain," A burly stone faced man cut in. "This is the woman that I interviewed and chose to replace Jaeger as the ship's Map and Chart designer."

The Captain glanced at her Second before looking back at Jane. "My apologizes then. I assumed other wise due to your civilian attire."

Feeling self-conscious, Jane looked down at her clothes for a moment; she thought she looked quite professional in the yellow dress.

"And the gentleman with her is Dr. Doppler our Astronomy Consultant."

Jane looked up and saw that the Captain was now walking down the steps and stopped just before reaching the landing.

"Show me you're mapping skills, Miss?" The other woman requested, her hands moving to rest behind her back.

"Porter, Ma'am. Jane Porter." Jane replied before taking out her note book and pencil.

Amelia watched closely as the younger woman standing before her get to work. As Jane worked on the drawing, she studied the woman closely and it didn't take the captain long to see that Miss Porter was running from something.

"It's not much," Jane quietly spoke a minute later. "But it's the best I can do on such short notice."

Amelia walked over and peered over Jane's shoulder to see what she had drawn. She raised an eye brow; it was semi detailed drawing off the space port and the few planets that revolved around it. The drawing itself was mediocre at best, but with time and proper training, Miss Porter would almost be a Master Charter.

"This drawing is up to par," The captain said, making Jane's heart sink. "But with time and training, you'll be up to our standards."

Jane couldn't help but smile, which the Captain returned before turning to her stone face Second.

"Mr. Arrow, take Miss Porter and Dr, Doppler down to the Galley. No doubt Dr. Grayback is with Mr. Silver."

"Yes, Captain." Mr. Arrow nodded as he joined them on the deck.

"You have another Doctor?" Delbert asked a little taken aback. "I was under the impression that there was an opening for an Astronomy Consultant."

"Dr. Grayback is the ship's surgeon. Been with us for years." Mr. Arrow replied coolly.

"Oh." Delbert said, feeling a little foolish at his previous comment.

"Follow me, if you will." He said before walking around Delbert and Jane and led them to a set of stairs that lead before deck and into the Galley.

There were six tables, each with its own lantern; at the far end were several barrels, no doubt filled with provisions needed for the long journey. Along with the barrels there was another door that was semi lit and they soon heard voices.

"So how's that new leg treating you?"

"Rather well actually," A second voice replied. "I tweak it every now and again. Other then that, no problems what so ever."

"Good, but still let me know if there are any problems."

"Of course, doc."

Jane was quite surprised to see the occupants in the kitchen; it was only one that truly surprised her. It was a heavy set man with one robotic leg and arm that had caught her off guard. The other man in the room looked like grizzled old wolf and judging from his attire was no doubt Doctor Grayback.

"Dr. Grayback. Mr. Silver." The First Mate said, catching their attention.

Mr. Silver caught the surprised look on Jane's face and simply gave her a toothy smile. "No need for alarm, Lass. I'm quite harmless."

"I-I'm sorry for staring. It's just that I've never see a-a…"

"A Cyborg?" He finished. "As I said before, Lass, it's quite alright. Name's Jon Silver."

"Jane Porter."

"Introductions will have to wail until later. Dr. Grayback, the Captain has requested that you run a medical follow up on Miss. Porter and Dr. Doppler to make sure they are fit to travel." Arrow cut in.

"Fit to travel?" Doppler echoed.

"Aye. People have been known to lose their minds during deep space travel, some simply can't handle it." Silver stated.

"I'll be the judge of that," Grayback commented. "Let's get move on."

"I've got to get back to making tonight's supper anyway." Stated the cook.

"I can take it from here, Mr. Arrow. You two, follow me."

X X X

"So how long have you two been together?" Grayback asked as he checked Jane's blood pressure.

Delbert almost dropped a delicate instrument he was inspecting.

"We're not together." Jane replied rather quickly.

"Really? Because your heart rate just sped up?"

"H-how?"

He gestured to his ears. "These aren't just for show," He gave a soft chuckle a moment later. "I know that the two of you aren't together. If you were I'd be able to smell him on you."

"Oh." Jane replied with a soft chuckle of her own.

Grayback checked his pocket watch for a long minute before removing the large black from Jane's arm. "You're good to go, so is your friend."

"But, you didn't check him." Jane said, rolling her sleeve back down.

Grayback's only reply was giving the side of his nose a little tap. "Although it will take him a few days to get his sea legs so to speak. Especially in the outfit he's wearing now."

Jane tried not to giggle at the unamused look on the other doctor's face.

X X X

"Our newest crew members are healthy and fit to travel, Captain." Grayback stated as he reached the helm; Jane and Doppler soon followed.

"Very good." Amelia replied before giving order that Mr. Arrow relayed to the crew below.

Jane's eyes widened in awe the solar sails were released, with the sails loose; the ship began to rise. The moment they caught the sun's rays, they seemed to glitter.

"So beautiful." Jane said softly, turning to look at Delbert but noticed that he was standing beside Grayback.

As it turned out, she was standing next to the captain, whom was looking at her out of the corner of one eye. Jane felt herself blush slightly before looking straight ahead again.

A moment later she felt strangely weightless; she looked down and saw that she and the others were slowly rising from the deck. Realizing what was happening, she put her arms down to prevent her dress from going any higher. She glanced at the woman beside her who wasn't at all fazed by this, she watched as Amelia ordered one of the crew to engage the artificial Gravity.

"Yes, Captain."

Jane blinked when she saw that said crewman was suctioned-cupped to the deck, he pushed down a lever that activated the Artificial Gravity. While everyone landed gracefully on their feet, Delbert wasn't so lucky, as the suit had thrown him balance when in the air. She went to help him, but Grayback beat her to it.

"That takes some gettin' use to." She heard him say.

Jane had missed what the captain had said to the tentacled crew member at the wheel, if she had to guess it was most likely a heading of some kind. There was a thunderous boom as the ship's thrusters kicked, she would have slammed into the wall behind her had it not been for a hand at the small of her back, keeping that from happening.

She looked and saw that the owner of said hand was Amelia's; she gave the other woman a questioning look. The Captain simply removed her hand from Jane's back and rested them on the railing.

After a moment, she simply shrugged and decided that she had only done that to prevent her from slamming into the wall like Doppler had.

_There's no point in thinking to hard about it. The captain didn't want to slam into the wall._ She thought.

X X X

"Miss Porter, you will be staying my quarters. A cot has already been made for you." Amelia said later that night.

"O-oh, thank you," Jane said. "And Dr. Doppler?"

"Will be sharing living quarters with Grayback."

_That should prove interesting._ Jane mused.

It hadn't taken her long to see that Delbert and Grayback were as different as night and day. While Delbert was more animated about how he did things, Grayback was more reserved, but that could have something to do with the grizzled doctor being older.

"I'll let you get settled in," Amelia stated as she watched Jane look around the cabin. "I'm on watch tonight and will not return until dawn."

"I understand." Jane replied.

Amelia stood there for a moment before leaving, closing the large door behind her.

Once alone, Jane went over to the Cot set up near a small back plate of windows. Her suit case and other belongings, mainly her clothes and writing supplies. She took hold of the suit case and set it under the cot before opening the smaller suitcase and removed a note book and pencil. With these in hand, she sat down on the edge of the cot and started to draw.

It wasn't long before a shape took form; it was a partial drawing of an Orcus Galacticus. Large pods had followed the ship for a while; Delbert had gotten close to one while taking a picture and ended up getting sprayed. Jane smiled at the memory, luckily for Delbert it was easily washed off.

After putting the finishing touches on the drawing, she closed the note book and set it back into the small supply case, she paused when she saw a second note pad. She knew what lay inside it; the profile drawing of Thrax. She wanted to look at it but found herself hesitating.

She closed her eyes and she drew her hand back. She shook her head before closing the supply case, once closed she pushed it under the cot and took out her suit case and opened it. She pulled out a white tank top and a long brown skirt.

She let her hair fall free before stepping out of the dress so she was standing alone in her underwear and bra. She glanced over her shoulder at the closed door before removing her bra and dropped it in the open suit case then gently placed the yellow dress onto it.

She froze as he arm grazed the long scar on her side. She felt tears fills her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand, she could still feel the burning sting of his wickedly sharp claw as it sliced in her side. She tightly closed her eyes but a single tear managed to escape and slide down her cheek.

It took her several minutes to regain her composure, softly clearing her throat; she put on the tank top and long skirt before closing the suit case and once again pushing it under the cot with her foot. She sighed softly before climbing into the cot, it surprised her at how soft it was, she hadn't noticed when she had sat on it's edge. She shrugged before lying down, she was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

X X X

Dawn was minutes away when Jane bolted up right in her cot with a loud gasp; she was covered in cold sweat. For a moment she had forgotten where she was. Her heart pounded against her rips as she looked around for something, anything that would jog her sluggish memory.

After a couple seconds, the interior came into focus and her heart beat slowed down as she remembered where she was and the memory of the nightmare had just woken from faded from her mind.

Shaking her head, she moved the blanket off her when she saw the hand shaped bruise on her upper arm…

**((A/N: Cliffhanger bitches! Oh, I'm evil. Hehe. Ok, first off I'd like to say that even though this takes place in the Treasure Planet universe this fanfic has nothing to do with the plot of the movie. Yes, Mr. Silver in the story but he is only the loyal cook and I apologize if he sounds out of character in this and later chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review. Oh, one more thing I've started a fanfic ****cover contest over on DA, if you have a DA account and you're interested in participating go to the link on my fanfic profile page. PEACE!))**


End file.
